


Kitten

by angeIwings



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, daddy bobby, hehehehhehehehehehehe, i love kitten hanbin, it's actually cute, kitten hanbin, what on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeIwings/pseuds/angeIwings
Summary: Jiwon and his kitten, Hanbin.





	Kitten

Hanbin had been sitting at home doing absolutely nothing except watching TV and stuffing his face with anything he could find, whereas his boyfriend Bobby was out at the studio, writing and recording new songs for his upcoming solo album. Hanbin was bored out of his mind all damn day and he wished Bobby would be home so he can have somebody to entertain him.

As if on cue, he got a text message from the beautiful boy himself and he was already beaming a smile at the flashing of his name on the notification and he hadn’t even read the message yet.

**Hope you’re ready to play when I get home Kitten. I’ll be there soon, I love you. Xx**

Hanbin bit his lip in anticipation after he read the message. Now, all he had to do was wait to see what the curly headed lad had up his sleeve for him. His heart nearly beat out of his chest when he heard somebody fumbling with the lock from outside his door and he knew it was Bobby. When he walked in to find Hanbin on the lounge, his legs tucked under him, he was wearing that ever present bright smile and also holding what appeared to be a shopping bag in his hand. Hanbin didn’t ask about the bag yet, though he eyed it cautiously, but he happily kissed him back as Bobby leant down with his perfect lips puckered for him. 

“Hey baby. What have you been doing all day?” Bobby asked, setting the bag by the couch before moving to the kitchen to grab himself a beer and he cracked it open, taking a small swig. Hanbin followed behind him, his bare feet padding along the carpet and then the tile floor of the kitchen.

“Nothing, really. How was the studio?” Hanbin asked, even though his interest was more in what he brought home.

“Same as always.” Bobby shrugged.

“What was in that bag?” Hanbin got straight to it. The sly smile on Bobby’s face was enough to tell Hanbin that he had been waiting for his curiosity to get the better of him and make him ask about his special present.

“I’m glad you asked. C’mere.” He mumbled, nodding his head towards the living room and after setting down his beer, he dragged Hanbin by the hand back to the couch. He sat the two of them down onto the plush black cushions, his proximity close, though that’s nothing Hanbin would ever complain about.

“Daddy got you a present.” Bobby whispered, and it was like the flick of a switch turning from off to on. The two were now in that mode and Hanbin had always loved it. Hanbin had to get himself into character and so did Bobby.

“Open it.” Bobby nodded and Hanbin held back a small squeal in the back of his throat as his hand dug into the pink bag, past the different colored pink tissue paper. His hand found what seemed to be a headband of some sort and he peeked inside to find it was just that, only there were kitty ears on it, made with faux white fur to make them look like genuine cat ears and two little pink bows in a soft pink color were on there as well under the ears. He immediately knew what Bobby was getting at with this before he even found the second of the three items in the bag. He pulled it out, revealing a cat tail to match the ears.

“There’s one more thing in there, I think it’s my favorite.” Bobby smiled, nodding Hanbin to keep going. He reached inside and pulled out what appeared to be a collar. There was ruffling all along the bottom of the collar of the same color as the bows on the ears and tail. A pretty pink bow decorated the front of it and underneath that bow was a bell and a little tag that read _Daddy’s little boy_  in black engraving. He immediately loved it and he knew why Bobby loved it.

“Now that my little kitten has got his costume, it’s time to dress him up.” Bobby spoke in that tone that Hanbin loved, dominance completely lacing his tone. Hanbin complied with him, knowing better than to disobey but really, would you ever disobey Bobby when he spoke to you like that? The answer: HELL NO.

“Stand.” Bobby commanded and of course, Hanbin did as told. He slowly took off every article of clothing on Hanbin’s body, being sure to memorize each inch of him because he loved Hanbin and his body. He always seemed to get lost in it. Once Hanbin was down to his underwear, he was thankful he wore his Bobby’s favorite pair. Coincidentally, it was boxers of the same pink as his little costume. He mentally patted himself on the back for picking a good choice this morning.

Hanbin saw Bobby take in a sharp gasp of breath once he saw his tiny little underwear and he bit his lip, making him suck in his own bottom lip at the sight of him ogling him.

“On your knees.” He returned to his dominant demeanor, the role of Daddy.

“Yes Daddy.” Hanbin said, remembering the way Bobby always wanted him to answer like that when they got into this type of play with sex. Bobby smiled appreciatively as Hanbin sunk down to his knees in front of him, his obvious bulge in his jeans now in his face and he longed to strip him and suck him dry but he knew he’d be punished if he touched him without permission, so he kept his hands rested on his knees delicately. He put himself into the mindset to feel as light and dainty as a little kitten.

Bobby set the ears on Hanbin’s head, smiling at them in admiration before he pinned the tail to his boxers. He added the final touch, the collar. He wrapped his hand around Hanbin’s neck before he placed the collar around his neck and he tied the ribbon in the back, not too tight and not too loose. After he was done, he looked at Hanbin with complete adoration and fondness in his lust-clouded hazel eyes. God, he loved him; Daddy’s little boy.

Bobby played with the little bell for a second, chuckling lightly. Hanbin simply smiled and waited for his next command. He quietly licked his lips like a kitten would and that got Bobby back into it straight away.

“Come on Kitten, follow Daddy to the bedroom so we can play.” Bobby said, standing up and walking off and Hanbin followed behind him, crawling across the carpet. Bobby looked at him and smiled, patting his thigh twice to urge you on.

When they reached the bedroom, Bobby tossed the thick covers off the bed until it was just a thin sheet. He took the liberty of picking Hanbin up from the floor and placing him on the bed and he was thankful for his gentle gesture.

“My little kitten looks so beautiful crawling after me, with his little collar. Do you like your outfit, Kitten?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good, good.” Bobby praised with a gentle smile. Hanbin wish he’d stop dawdling and get to it but this was his bedroom now and he was just the kitten. He had zero control; it was all in Bobby’s hands.

“Lay down Kitten.” Again, Hanbin obeyed, slowly falling back onto his back above the sheet, sprawling his nearly naked body across the bed beautifully. He looked like an angel in Bobby’s eyes; his little angel.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” Bobby grinned, kissing Hanbin’s forehead and he only smiled softly, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Daddy’s gonna take good care of you baby, don’t you worry.” With his words, he started to rub little circles on Hanbin’s hole above the thin fabric of his boxers. Hanbin breathed out a sigh, happy to feel some relief even a little bit. He worked Hanbin up in a way that only Bobby could do to you. He let out a tiny moan and his body jerked a little. Hanbin’s mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut. Bobby only smiled at his body’s reaction to just a few simple touches by him.

As Bobby worked Hanbin up down on his hole, his lips attached to his nipple, erect and waiting for him. His mouth completely covered Hanbin’s nipple and he sucked gently, all while looking at the latter’s face to look for the pleased reaction he knew he’d get out of him.

“Daddy, please.” Hanbin mewled as Bobby covered his chest in purple marks.

“On your knees, now.” Bobby demanded, standing to his feet and pointing down to the ground in front of him where he wanted you. Hanbin complied immediately, knowing better than to disobey him unless he wanted a good old-fashioned spanking - but that did sound pretty appealing to him. Kneeling before him, he sat on his heels gently, settling his hands on his thighs delicately as he wait for Bobby to give him further instruction of what he wanted him to do. He knew what was coming of course, any fool could figure it out, but again, he knew better and Bobby was giving the commands; he knew he had to wait for him to give him the permission to touch him. It was one of the rules, the one Hanbin hated almost as much as the ‘no touching yourself’ rule.

Bobby began to unfasten the button of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his knees, letting his impressive erection spring free, much to Bobby’s relief. Hanbin could hear him let out a faint sigh of relief with the new lack of restriction.

“Suck, kitten.” Bobby spoke up,  _finally_. Eagerly, Hanbin wrapped his small hand around Bobby’s length near the base and he worked his hand’s way up to the head, brushing his thumb over the pre cum leaking from the slit before he twisted his wrist and brought his hand back down to the base.

“No teasing, baby. You know better than that.” Bobby cooed, trying not to lose his cool too quickly with Hanbin like he’s done once before. He’s learned to be more patient, even though Hanbin secretly love it when Bobby becomes angry and roughly takes him as he pleases.

“Sorry Daddy.” Hanbin pouts, smiling as Bobby pets his hair. Briefly, Hanbin leans his head further up into Bobby’s loving touch before he focus on the task at hand while Bobby roughly grips the back of Hanbin’s hair in his hand. After kitten licking the tiny pool of arousal at the tip for a moment, Hanbin close his mouth over Bobby’s pink head, sucking on it like his favorite flavored lollipop and looking up at him to gauge his reaction. Bobby hissed and shut his eyes, throwing his head back and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. When he released his lip, he let out a harsh “Fuck” at the same time. That was Hanbin’s favorite reaction he got out of him.

He continues sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks and working him up like it’s his damn job. He could feel him throbbing in his mouth and when his thighs – which he had his hands resting on – tensed, that was when he knew Bobby was close, very close.

Harshly, Bobby pulled Hanbin off of him by his hair, causing a line of spit to trail from the head to his bottom lip, to which he smiled proudly at and then he grinned up at him wickedly.

“Crawl to the bed, my kitten.” He said, nodding his head towards the bed as he released Hanbin’s hair from his tight hold. He crawled towards his side of the bed as Bobby laid sprawled out in the center of the king sized bed. Sitting up on his knees, he adorably put his hands on the mattress, his eyes asking to come up.

“Come on then baby boy.” Bobby grinned, giving him heart eyes. Hanbin smiled and climbed onto the bed. “Come and ride Daddy.” Bobby patted his muscly, heavenly thighs and Hanbin eagerly climbed atop him, his head just a centimeter from his entrance. He gripped him firmly in his hand and levelled him up before sinking himself down on him, eliciting drawn out groans from the the two boys.

“God dammit you are always so tight Kitten.” Bobby hissed.

“Can I move, Daddy?”

“Go ahead.” He nodded. With his hands flat on Bobby’s chest for leverage, Hanbin raised himself up before dropping back down, creating a steady pace for them two.

“Fucking hell.” Bobby cursed, gripping Hanbin’s hips tightly as the latter bounced on him. With one hand on his hip, his other travelled up to one of your nipples and he roughly pinched them, enjoying the view above him while Hanbin enjoyed his view below him.

“Oh God Daddy. Fuck yes!” Hanbin screamed, leaning forward more, pressing more onto Bobby’s chest to assist him in rolling his hips back and forth instead of bouncing. He guided Hanbin by his hips before he felt him shift underneath him and the next thing he knew, Bobby was wildly thrusting up into him, doing the work this time.

“Oh my god, right there hyung!” Hanbin cried - literally, he almost cried because Bobby was  _so damn good_  - as he hit that sweet spot inside of him and Bobby wanted to smile in victory; he never failed to find it when fucking Hanbin. He made sure to repeatedly hit it as he lifted his hips up into him over and over again, fucking him into that familiar feeling of his impending orgasm.

“Shit- I’m close.” Bobby grunted, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them again to find Hanbin’s face screwed up in ecstasy, his hooded eyes watching him intently.

“Cum inside me Daddy. I want all of your cum.” Hanbin urged him, clenching around him to get him there faster. With one last look to where they were connected, Bobby threw his head back against the pillow and released inside of Hanbin with an animalistic groan. He kept thrusting into him until he saw stars, his own orgasm crashing into you. Hanbin screamed Bobby’s name once and rode out his high until he was spent. He collapsed against Bobby’s sweaty chest and he caught him perfectly. His now soft dick fell out of him as he cuddled him into his chest, stroking his kitten’s hair by his ears. Rolling off of him, Hanbin laid at his side in a little ball, enjoying the feeling of Bobby petting his hair lovingly.

“Thank you Daddy.” Hanbin sighed happily.

Bobby grinned and kissed the top of his head, “Anything for my Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye world


End file.
